kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Knights
Effect of Politics score on Foreman speed Time to build level 10 wall on my account: *0 Politics (no foreman) = 5d 14h 44m = 8084m (Base time without speedup) *55 Politics = 4d 21h 42m = 7062m *99 Politics = 4d 10h 53m = 6413m Foreman Time = Base Time / (1 + Politics / X), solve for X 1 + P/X = BT/FT P/X = BT/FT - 1 X = P / (BT/FT -1) X = 55 / (8084/7062 - 1) = 380.049 X = 99 / (8084/6413 - 1) = 379.944 So, we're both wrong. Correcting the correction... Greenmanofwow 19:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Greenmanofwow, you did not discount the effects of "Giant Strength" The base time for a level 10 wall is actually 10 days and 16 hours. This is the equation is as follow: Actual = Base / (1+ 0.005 * Politics + 0.1 * GiantStrength ) From the numbers you provided, your Giant Strength should be level 9. This would explain the numbers you got 8084 = 15360 / ( 1+ 0.005 * 0 + 0.9) 7062 = 15360 / (1 + 0.005 * 55 + 0.9) 6413 = 15360 / (1 + 0.005 * 99 + 0.9) Lordpeepe 17:11, February 19, 2010 (UTC) You are correct. Thanks for the explanation. Greenmanofwow 18:44, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't have the equation for troop training speed yet due to the massive amount of variations caused by research and buildings, but I suspect that the knight bonus is also 1/200 and that it should be the same format as the politics version, kind of like: actual = base / ( 1 + 0.005*combat + 0.1*siege research + 0.1*stable level + 0.1* workshop + (1 * barracks and level bonus) ) Lordpeepe 19:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I saw that as well, and I was in the process of re-checking the formula: Using a new account, no research, no buildings except barracks to affect the outcome: Base for 10 militiamen = 250s (25s each) Barracks = 1xL1, Combat = 0, Time = 4:10s = 250s (base, as expected) Barracks = 1xL1, Combat = 55, Time = 3:17s = 197s -- 250 / (1 + 55/200) = 196.07 rounded up to 197 Barracks = 1xL2, Combat = 0, Time = 3:48s = 228s -- 250 / ((1 + 0/200) * 1.1) = 227.27 rounded up to 228 Barracks = 1xL2, Combat = 55, Time = 2:59s = 179s -- 250 / ((1 + 55/200) * 1.1) = 178.25 rounded up to 179 Barracks = 1xL2 + 1xL1, Combat = 0, Time = 2:00s = 120s -- 250 / ((1 + 0/200) * 2.1) = 119.04 rounded up to 120 Barracks = 1xL2 + 1xL1, Combat = 55, Time = 1:34s = 94s -- 250 / ((1 + 55/200) * 2.1) = 93.37 rounded up to 94 So I see: : Actual = Base / (( 1 + Combat/200 ) * (Total Barracks Speed)) : Total Barracks Speed = sum over each barracks of (Level + 9)/10 : (e.g. L1=1.0, L2=1.1, L3=1.2, etc; L1+L2 = 1.0 + 1.1 = 2.1 total) The I tried adding the barracks speed in rather than multiplying it, but the results were wrong. I have no idea right now how the other speed-ups fit in. Greenmanofwow 19:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I think this might be it: Actual = Base / (( 1 + Combat/200 + (Other Bonus) ) * (Total Barracks Speed)) Total Barracks Speed = sum over each barracks of (Level + 9)/10 Other Bonus = (Workshop Level (siege only) + Geometry Level (siege only) + Stable Level (horsed troops only) ) / 10 Lordpeepe 20:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC)